The Love of a Mother
by The wolf of horus
Summary: This is a Fallout 4 fanfiction containing the female sole survivor (Elaine) and her son Shaun/Father I have taken some liberties and changed some things like for example Shaun's age. Elaine has joined the Railroad and the story begins right when a tired and worn out mother arrives at the Institute for the first time to find her son and bring down the evil organization or will she?
1. The Reunion

( **This is a Fallout 4 fanfiction containing the female sole survivor (Elaine) and her son Shaun/Father I have taken some liberties and changed some things like for example Shaun's age.**

 **Elaine has joined the Railroad and the story begins right when a tired and worn out mother arrives at the Institute for the first time to find her son and bring down the evil organization or will she? This is the censored version, that means that there are no sexual content or lewd things.** )

/Loading Holotape.../

Elaine coughed and panted slightly as she regained her composure from the teleportation process, she bent over as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She knew her wound would heal soon, but that courser had injured her quite severely. Carrington had been surprised that she had survived the ordeal. Her current predicament made her think back on her near death experiences ever since she left that hell hole called Vault 111 to find her little baby boy.

She had survived being, shot, beaten, burned and stabbed. This had lead to her body not being the pristine representation of pre-war beauty and health that it once was, she had burns running along her left side up to her armpit from the many Molotov Cocktails that Raiders are so fond of throwing during combat. Her stomach had three long diagonal scars that she had earned by beating a Deathclaw to death with a sledgehammer in Concord, she only survived the ordeal thanks to the T45-b power armor she was wearing at the time.

Her face was scarred and burned as well, while this had not made her any less undesirable from a purely physical point of view this had made her look less like the mother and lawyer that was locked inside a vault and more like a raider or experienced traveler of the wastes.

She was brought back to reality by the voice of an older man coming from the intercom system as she walked down the hallway.

"Hello, I wondered when you might make it here. You're quite resourceful. I am known as Father, the Institute is under my control. I know why you're here. I'd like to discuss things with you, face to face. Please, step into the elevator" said the man on the intercom.

Elaine stepped into the elevator and it went downwards, showing her an amazing world of technology and science. She was amazed by the Institute at first sight and baffled why the the Institute did not help the rest of the Commonwealth. She ventured down corridors and sliding doors until she arrived in a small room with a glass and locked door separating it into a smaller bedroom in the corner of the already small room, behind the glass she saw what she had been looking for, for so long, her son Shaun.

"Shaun I'm going to free you from this place." she said as she tried to hold back the tears of happiness, but her happiness soon turned to sadness and terror as the boy behind the glass shouted for help from his Father…?

Father sighed and shut off the child synth as he entered the room. Father looked at the woman before him clad in combat armour from head to toe, he felt a sense of relief and happiness to see her well and seemingly unharmed.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I assure you that your son is safer than he could ever be and closer than you might think." He smiled softly as he spoke. "The Institute have taken good care of him over the years and he is quite happy here, so I have to apologise, but he will not leave the Institute. I am Father the leader of the Institute and I have to say that it is a great relief to finally meet you."

Elaine was baffled and angry at the same time while the man spoke, she took of her helmet as she stared at him, the fires of fury and sadness burning in her eyes."Where is… Shaun, take me to him… give me my boy and no harm will befall you or the Institute.."

Elaine raised her 44. magnum and aimed it at Father's forehead, Father raised his hands and spoke slowly, trying to not provoke her any further, "I know it must be hard for you right now, but please don't do anything drastic or you will lose your son, Mother."

"What do you mean "Mother"?" said Elaine concerned and confused as she kept Kellogg's revolver aimed at Father's head. "Is it so hard to believe that fifty years have passed since the kidnapping? It's me mother, I am Shaun, your little boy." He smiled as he told her the truth, no more synths and falsehoods, just the plain simple truth. Her body shivered as she came to terms with the fact that this man, this "Father" was her little Shaun. After a moment she whimpered and dropped the gun to the floor and embraced her son, Shaun. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held him close to her body, embracing him in pure joy. Shaun was surprised by the sudden affection and stood there for a moment before hugging her tightly, slightly disgusted by the smell of sweat and blood that he felt as he held her close. He held her a bit too tightly and she groaned in pain as his forearm accidentally pressed against her barely healed wound, she felt the blood run down her side and stain her clothing, Shaun brushed his hand against the wound and looked at his blood coated hand in shock. "Mother, you're bleeding…" Elaine looked him in the eye right before her vision went dark and she fell back as she passed out, but Shaun caught her before she hit the floor. It all was dark for her, she had fallen into the deepest abyss, right when she had found her goal, her son. The universe is a cruel mistress indeed.

/Error...content is corrupted...Initiating restart/

/Please restart your Robco terminal/

...Rebooting..

/Loading holotape.../

Shaun sat by his mother's bed as she laid there, motionless. Machines and medical equipment were attached to her body, keeping her fragile form alive. They had replaced most of her inner organs with synthetic ones after it was deemed that she would most likely not survived thanks to the radiation damage and shrapnel her organs had sustained, Shaun wasn't happy, in fact he was empty...he felt nothing, but emptiness. They had taken off her gear and pipboy to make the surgery easier and now Shaun held her pipboy thinking to himself, "I should have released you sooner from that vault.. I should have sent a courser to get you and take you here, where you belong with me..your son.. This would have never happened and we could be together like the family we should have always been." His thoughts growing more and more dark, asking what if and why. Shaun stood up and threw the pipboy against the wall, it crashed into the wall with a metal clang, surprisingly undamaged. A slight click was heard as the pipboy started to play a holotape that his mother must have left in it for some reason.

*Feedback sound* "Oops. Haha. No, no, no. Keep those little fingers away. Ah, There we go. Just say it. Right there. Right there. Go ahead." *Baby giggles* "Ha Ha! Yay! Hi, Honey! Listen..."

Hearing the voice of the father he never got to know, the father that died defending him brought Shaun to tears, he couldn't hold them back anymore.

"I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how a great mother you are. But, we're going to anyway. You are loving, funny, that's right, and patient. So patient, patience of a saint like your mother used to say. Look, with Shaun and us all being home it's been an amazing year but even so I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes sure, things we'll need to adjust to. I'll rejoin the civillian workforce, you'll shake the dust of that law degree."

"But everything we do no matter how hard, we do it for our family."

"Now say goodbye Shaun"

His fathers voice stopped and Shaun now realised that he was sitting next to his mother's bed again holding the pipboy. "Goodbye dad" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks and beard.

(Just a short update, I will do these when I have the time)


	2. Inside or Outside?

/Loading Holotape "Outside or Inside? Part one".../

Elaine gasped for breath as she woke up, her vision was filled with mist and uncertainty as she tried with great effort open her eyes. She stretched out her hand to the figure sitting next to her bed as she heard her husband's voice. "Nate, hun? Is that you?" her voice was weak and dry as she spoke. The figure took her hand and held it softly as the voice of her husband suddenly stopped. "No, mother. It's me, Shaun" said the figure that held her soft hand in its firm yet caring grasp. "You were wounded when you arrived and I think I caused the wound to reopen and you started to bleed out as you passed out. I rushed you to the medical ward as fast as we could." Elaine tried to sit up, but her muscles protested by sending a deep, pulsing pain throughout her body, but her vision started to clear as she finally managed to sit up after much effort. "I thought heard your father's voice.." She groaned and held her hand against her head as it thumped in pain. "I was listening to holotape on your pipboy, dad said that he loved you." He spoke in his normal unempathic voice, the voice of Father not Shaun. "You should get rid of the holotape, it is not healthy to cling to the past" said Father. Elaine stared at her son in shock as he spoke, what was he saying? Throw away a memory of her husband, his father.

Elaine felt her anger swell in her chest and she opened her mouth to shout some sense into her son, but she realised that screaming and shouting would not help the situation so she spoke softly and understanding as if she was speaking to a child that was unable to comprehend the concept of love. "I will not get rid of your father's message since it and his ring are the only things i have to remind me of him, I love him and I won't let him go so easily just because one of the Institute's henchmen stole him from me" There was a harshness behind her soft words that Father did not particularly like to hear and he said, trying to be as understanding and empathetic as he could. "But Mother, you have me and the Institute, this can be your new home. We can be here together, as a family. You're safe here underground, making the world better for humanity, one step at the time. You have seen the surface, it is not a place for humanity to thrive, it's barbaric and dangerous." Elaine lowered her eyes and sighed. "Shaun. You have been raised without a family, you were raised by a scientific organization that has a fear of the surface and humanity thus they hide underground and stay away from the rest of the world. I am the last part of your family, they took the rest from you. Please let me show you that the surface is not as horrible as you think and that you could improve the life of those on the surface with your technology." Elaine's voice was heavy with concern and dread over what her baby had become. "Shaun… I will join you here in the Institute if you agree to come with me to the surface and show you that the world isn't so bad up there." Shaun sighed as he held his mother's hand "Fine I will come with you to the surface if you agree to stay here afterward this endeavour." She smiled softly as she held his hand tighter. "I love you Shaun".

The following days went by fast, Elaine tried to teach Shaun how to use firearms and how to survive out in the wasteland, he was hesitant at first deeming it "barbaric" to use firearms and eating century old food, but much to his dismay his mother was very insistent on him learning. Elaine had been given a room to stay in which was guarded by a synth courser designated X6-88. X6-88 stood above her while she slept, he guarded her day and night. She stirred in her sleep and sat up suddenly thanks the terrors of her mind, the rapid and sudden movement threw off the soft sheet covering her bare body. X6 would have reacted differently to the sight of her perky mounds if he was human, but all he did was say "Nightmares, Miss?". Elaine instinctively covered herself when she realised her exposed position in front of the synth as a soft blush covered her cheeks. "No, memories X6." She looked over at the alarm clock and groaned, it was 4 am and she wasn't sure she'd be able to get another glimpse of sleep before it was time to go to the surface. "X6 would you kindly inform Shaun that we are leaving in two hours? I will take a shower and prepare for departure. Make sure that he is ready." X6-88 nodded in response and walked away towards Father's quarters, meanwhile Elaine had gotten up and was now standing in the shower, the warm water trying to wash away the horrors of the night as her tears mixed with the torrent from the shower head. "Nate...why did he take you from me.." She whimpered quietly as she cleaned herself, her hands roamed her soft skin, removing sweat and traces of her night from folds and crevices.

The two hours went by quickly, too quick in fact. Shaun was barely ready as his mother stood by the molecular relay, waiting for her little boy to get ready for school, her thoughts drifted away thinking about what could have been if the bombs didn't drop. She would drive him to school, help him with his homework and raise him to be the fine young man he was meant to be. She smiled as she remembered her life before the bombs, having Shaun so close to her, that night in the park. She was happy back then, now she didn't have time for happiness just survival.

With a sound akin to lightning they arrived in Concord. Shaun covered his eyes for a few seconds as he got used to the bright light, a warm breeze kissed his cheek and as his eyes grew used to the sunlight he saw the flags and banners sway in the wind. Elaine scanned the surroundings for any sign of hostiles, she knew that she wouldn't find any but it was a good practice to have if you wanted to live in this land. She steadied herself and put her hand on Shaun's shoulder and smiled softly. "Let's get going then, sweetie" The nickname angered Shaun a bit, but his anger soon fizzled into a soft blush. "Don't call me that, Mother. And yes I'm ready to explore this hells cape with you." Elaine chuckled and started walking, "It's not that bad hun, just a bit rough around the edges. It's sunny after all." Shaun tightened his fingers around the grip of his 10mm Pistol, it had been manufactured before the war and seen countless of battles according to his Mother, a claim that Shaun doubted as it was far too shiny and well kept to be that old, a bit like his mother he thought. They wandered down the streets of yore leading out of the ruins of Concord, Shauns gaze moved over the scenic landscape and some part of him would even call it beautiful, maybe this hell on earth wasn't that bad, but he found his eyes wandering to the woman walking before him admiring every curve of her body and he found himself especially fixating on the lower portion of her body.  
In the middle of this fascination of his he barely noticed when she raised her rifle to her shoulder and fired into a bush in the distance, blood splattered the green leaves as the silhouette dropped to the ground. His mother shouted something and darted for a tree by the road as bullets whizzed by them, he followed her and hid behind a wrecked car. The next minutes felt like seconds for Shaun, his mother shot several raiders as they closed the distance between them, one after the other the raiders fell before her, but as she was reloading her rifle a attack dog that she had failed to notice charged at her and tackled her to the ground. As Elaine tried to the mangy pup's disease filled jaws from her soft flesh as she was pushed into the dirt by it.

The chaos stopped suddenly when Shaun fired his gun into the hound's right ocular globe, a loud whimper escaped the beast as it was pushed off of Elaine by the kinetic force of the lead projectile. Elaine slumped down on the ground as she panted heavily from the effort of not dying, meanwhile her son tried to see if there was anyone left alive except them, fortunately for them there were none. "Mother are you alright?" He looked down at his mother, her clothing was shredded and her lightly bronze skin was showing in "inappropriate" places, but he payed it no mind. Elaine rose from the ground and dusted herself off without saying a word or replying to her offspring and with a quick motion she picked up her gear and kept walking with her perplexed son following her and trying to reach her, but she just kept walking. The sun was starting to set when Shaun saw a large neon sign in the distance spelling out "Red Rocket".

 **(Please leave reviews and thoughts and I must apologise for the considerable delay in updates, but school is rather time-consuming as I'm sure you know)**


	3. Red Rocket Rock'n roll

The sun shone on their faces as they approached the Red Rocket truckstop, Elaine still silent like the grave. A woman wearing a red coat and a paperboy cap ran out to greet them, but Elaine just walked past her without saying a word, the woman looked over at Shaun with a look of surprise and caution plastered over her pleasant to look at face, this must be Piper Wright he thought to himself. Elaine went to the back office of the truck stop, a heart was painted on the wall and above it someone had written "Valentine Detective Agency Northern Office". Nick Valentine sat by the desk, a cigarette between his lips as he filed some paperwork for a previous case. He met Elaine's gaze as she closed the door behind her, he had become a bit of a psychiatrist for her during these hard times and he could tell by her empty eyes that this would be a long talk.

The day went by as Piper and the handsome man that arrived with Elaine sat next to the makeshift stove "enjoying" some deathclaw steak as Piper was interrogating the poor man, she had already come to the conclusions that the man was most likely a man of science since he spoke of the world with a certain clarity and clinical sarcasm and furthermore that he might be from a vault since he seemed to view the world with a disgusted curiosity. She had asked for his name and relationship to Elaine and he had either deflected the question or simply answered "It's complicated". These deflections and failures to answer satisfactorily stopped when the man asked Piper what her relationship to Elaine was, Piper was at a loss of words as her face quickly turned to a bright shade of pink. "I...I mean.. We are just friends" she had struggled to get the words out and tried to sound as convincing as she possibly could, but the man had seen right through her lie and gave a half hearted smile and looked down on the ground before he asked, "So Miss Wright what do you think of this world? Is it worth saving?" The question came as a shock to Piper, like lightning on a clear day. "The world might be a bit rough, but if we stand together and help each other then we will make this world a better place" She answered the with confidence and sureness as she looked at the man. "Why do you ask? Do you think it's not worth saving?" The man sighed heavily and said solemnly that he was not sure that it was worth saving but maybe it was if there were more people like Piper and Elaine. As the sun set beneath the horizon Piper showed the man to the sleeping area of the sleeping quarters which consisted of a small room with two beds and a bathroom with working plumbing. The man sighed softly as he started to undress, his toned body and sweaty body gleamed in the moonlight. Piper studied every inch of his slowly revealed body and a low gasp escaped her lips. The man either ignored her gasp or did not hear it, he undressed completely and laid down on his back as he looked out through the window at the moon, the moon stared back at him, like a huge white eye judging every line on his face, inspecting him. The moon's vision was obstructed by the silhouette of the alluring woman, her naked form was bare to the moon as it enjoyed her soft curves. Shaun looked in awe at the woman that stood before him, the moon's illuminating gaze shone upon her smooth frame. Shaun couldn't help himself as he fixated his gaze on her mammaries. She smiled when she noticed him staring at her unclothed body. "Taking in the view?" her voice had an air of playfulness to it and all he could do was to let his eyes take in every inch of her illuminated body. She bit her lower lips as she laid down next to him "Maybe you should take a closer look? Maybe feel a bit too" They embraced slowly as their lips met, the dark world melted away as they lost themselves in passion. Neon burning up above as the moon rose and fell as night turned to day and the lovers still held each others. Piper smiled as she woke up, her hands roaming over his sculpted body as her soft fingers made their way up to his face gently caressing his beard. And she thought to herself that maybe she had found something in this stranger just like she found in Elaine, she found something she could love. As her mind wandered off into sweet fantasies she barely noticed the large hands gripping and kneading her rear and her heart skipped a beat when she heard his smooth and deep voice. "Good morning Mrs. Wright, slept well?" She didn't have time to answer before her voice was stopped by his lips. They enjoyed each other's company for a few more hours that felt like hours before the erotic smells in the room were replaced by cigarette smoke.


End file.
